My Version Of Burned
by JadeeXbooks
Summary: It's all in the title! xD Picks up from my version of Tempted, so make sure you've read that and my version of hunted before this!
1. Chapter 1

**EEEEEK! Fanfic number 3! ahhhh this my version of Burned! I hope you enjoy this adventure... As promised I uploaded chapter 1 tonight! It's only small because I have to get off, but the chapters will be lotss longer dont worry :) So this is my short and sweet chapter 1... I hope you enjoy it! xD :) x) :D Make sure you read my version of hunted and my version of burned before reading this story! xD xxx**

**Lurrvvvv JadeeXbooks xx**

_Zoey_

Ahhhhh, isn't life sweet?

Well sometimes anyway.

Particularly at this time for me. As my totally hot, sexy warrior kissed just below my ear... exactly the right place. Of course, he knew this and chuckled.

"No fair." I teased.

He laughed and placed an adoring kiss on my lips, which was followed by a gag.

"Ugh, can't you two suck face in your own time. I have plenty of work to do here." Groaned Aphrodite who was painting my nails dark purple.

I smiled at her, "This is a _perfect_ time." I contradicted but stark pulled away with a mischievous grin.

"Z! Look at these!" Gasped Shaunee from the couch.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't see from way over here. What are they?" I asked and smiled.

"New shoe lines are out in mine and Erin's favourite designer label!" She squeaked excitedly and Erin came running around the kitchen counter in her flour covered pink apron to lean over the back of the sofa, trying to look at the magazine.

"OOOH did I hear what I think I heard?" She gasped and giggled excitedly, her short cropped blonde hair bouncing along with her as she hopped from foot to foot.

I laughed, "What exactly are you and Damien making in the kitchen?" I laughed.

She glared playfully, "A cake. It will be grand!" She twirled around for emphasis, holding the wooden mixing spoon, covered in light pink cake mixture in the air.

I laughed with Stark, "Why on earth is it _pink_?"

"Because we like pink. Oh and we kinda spilt the food colouring on the counter, and it's not got a big red patch." She grinned then waltzed off before I could reply.

I shook my head in confusion, my friends were brilliant and strange.

I laughed to myself, thinking of the time I'd found Duchess sleeping next to a fluffy slipper with ears that belonged to Erin and I'd thought Duchess had given birth.

Stark looked at me like I was crazy and I told him my reminiscing thoughts. He laughed then seamed deep in thought.

"Hey, what if Duch had pups! Then there'd be loads of miniature awesome duchesses everywhere!" He smiled.

"Where on earth would we keep them all here?" I laughed and tapped his nose gently with my little finger.

He gave me a 'bad boy' sideways grin which always made my heart flutter, and replied with, "Well when we move out into our own place then..."

I smiled happily, we'd never mentioned moving in together, though it was obvious we would. I'd not thought about it much... But was instantly ecstatic with the idea.

I looked off into the distance... daydreaming of me and Stark, lounging on our brand new sofa, watching our children play...

Our children...

I smiled gleefully. "I like that idea." I told him.

He grinned back, "I do too."

His eyes shined with love, the same way they did every time he looked at me. Especially since I almost died three weeks ago.

Three weeks ago I had almost been killed, by A-ya's sister Staciana. Not pretty. But now I was fully well and alive and healthy. But it was close. Too close.

With Domino, Trinity, Erik and Kalona still out there, it wasn't like I was much safer. But for now I am refusing to let them ruin my life. I need some normality, stability, or I'm just going to go insane. Besides, with Stark never letting me out of his sight, I was a very happy bird. And it was Stark's nineteenth birthday tomorrow.

I'm still eighteen, but already I'm priestess of this particular House Of Night school and very famous. But I didn't need any of those titles, as long as I had my warrior Stark.

I didn't realise I was staring at his beautifully handsome face until he grinned and I snapped out of my reverie.

"Done!" Aphrodite said triumphantly and clapped her hands together once. Her own nails where perfectly manicured in delicate almost clear pink. She smiled at me. Since I almost died again I noticed a change in Aphrodite. She was more... kind? No surely not. More reasonable, that was the word. And she had a healthy respect for Stark too. He'd told me how devastated she was when she was with him the night I almost died in the hospital ward. Along with the rest of the school.

I never realised how respected and cared for I was, really, until that disastrous night. But I was rewarded for my bravery indefinitely... by Stark in my room.

Just thinking about that made a blush creep along my cheeks. Stark noticed and raised his eyebrows, then he realised why as he read my emotions and thoughts as easily as if I were a book, he grinned wickedly and wagged his eyebrows.

I playfully hit his arm laughing along with him. My friends looked at us like we were crazy, but they knew about our bond so didn't question.

**Soooo I hoped you enjoyed this short chappie! Loveeee Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Fun love

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! They were great :) Ok then, this chapter I'm warning you has a VERY detailed lemon! Lots of you will like that I hope, but if anyone's not wanting to see a graphical lemon... don't read this chapter :) I HOPE YOU ENJOY this chapter as much as I did writing it. I have to say, it's one of my best chapters I've ever written in my opinion :) Very strong emotions :) xD**

**Love you all! JadeeXbooks xD :) x) :D xx**

_Zoey_

The smell of fresh, sweet cake wafted towards me. "Mmmm," I murmured, "Smells good you two!" I called to Erin, Shaunee and Damien.

"It's finished, do you want a piece?" Damien called back.

"Yes!" Chimed me, Stark, and Stevie Rae.

"Aphrodite?" Erin asked grudgingly, but politely. Aphrodite didn't reply with that politeness.

"Ugh, yeah, right. Like _I_ would eat something made by the Siamese twins and _it._" She spat. Sometimes Aphrodite could be a complete bitch, she seemed to only have a healthy respect for me.

"Aphrodite!" I chastised.

"Bitch!" Said the twins.

Aphrodite stood and turned to face them, looking bored. "Shut up dorkamese twins. I mean, have you ever baked in your lives? I wouldn't trust you to clean up after your mess let alone give me the product!" She snarled.

Shaunee and Erin took two steps towards her, so they were one breath away. Damien looked hurt. In their heels they were equally tall. Shaunee's hand stated to glow red, Erin's blue.

I stood up abruptly, and balled up my fists. "Stop it!" I growled, trying to sound as much a priestess I could. "Stop being so-so _childish!" _

They turned to look at me gaping, the twin's hands turned back to their normal color. But I wasn't stopping there. "You are all so ridiculous! I can't believe your doing this again."

I felt Stark but a hand gently on the small of my back. I calmed and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling tired. I waved them off and walked out of the room in silence.

Stark followed me, so silently that if it was anyone other than Stark I wouldn't have sensed him. But Stark being anywhere near caused a sixth sense in me. A shiver of warmth ran down my spine as we walked to the hall with our private door at the end.

I was opening the door when he finally spoke. He took my wrist and pulled me back against his chest. "Zoey," He breathed. "Zoey are you ok?"

I sighed and leaned into his hard but warm chest, my head leant in his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. "Yes. I just wish that- that everything could be normal. I mean, my friends don't even _get along_. I have a _fallen angel_ to kill, and- and nothing to help me do it!" I'd gone and done it. I'd done what I set out not to do. I'd ruined my quiet, small amount of piece by talking about my problems.

Stark stopped rubbing circles in my back and pushed me a little away from him so he could look at my face.

He took it in his hands and whispered, "Zoey, I want you to listen to me very carefully. You're _not alone _in this. Do you understand? You have your friends, your fledglings here. You have _me _Zoey. And I promise, I _promise_, that I won't let anything happen to you. After last time-" He choked on the words.

I held him fiercely, in a hug that I longed to last forever. I pulled away from him with an exasperated sigh. Suddenly, I had a wild urge to cry. So much love in Stark, and all for me, was overwhelming. It was so much like my old fantasies. To meet a handsome, strong, protective warrior, who actually cares and loves me so much that he'd die for me. As I studied his face I realized that's exactly the right description for him. With his blond brown hair rocking the bed head look, his dark chocolate eyes shining with tenderness, his strong body pressed against mine, and him just looking at me, like _I'm _the one who's perfect.

I couldn't resist it, and by the look of desire that crossed his face, he felt the same. He bent down and I stood on tiptoes to meet him in the middle.

The kiss was soft at first. A gentle brush of his lips on mine. I raised my arms around his neck to pull him even closer, his hands held my hips, holding them against his own.

I moaned and Stark smiled against my lips. One of his hands travelled up the back of my shirt, then played with my bra clasp. I realized at the same time as Stark that we were still in the hallway, not our room, so without braking the kiss he moved us inside the door, shut it, and slammed me against it, in a rush of desire.

We wasted no time in removing our shirts, he un-clasped my bra and slid it off my arms, the feel of his gentle fingers trailing down my arms as he did made me shiver. Pressing his chest against mine, my back pressed against the cold door, the feel of his skin was smooth, hard and perfect. I gripped the top of his muscled arms, my fingers pressing into them as he kissed my neck making me gasp and close my eyes, tilting my head so he could reach it properly. I shivered in pure pleasure as he licked my neck, he felt it and pulled back to grin at me.

I smiled back and he said mischievously, "Zoey, you feel so warm." He lowered his lips to mine and pressed a single kiss before continuing. "So hot…" He murmured, while teasingly tracing my bottom lip with his tongue. "Imagine how it would feel if I did this somewhere else on you." He whispered with amusement tingeing his words as he licked my lips, and took my bottom one in his mouth to suck. I cried out in ecstasy and through my head back so he could fiercely kiss my neck.

He growled, something he did in moments like this, which I really, really found sexy.

Moving onto my lips again he kissed them with passion, like he meant it. No longer playing nice.

His tongue glided in my mouth, exploring mine vigorously. His hands that were on my hips slid up my sides until they reached my breasts, which he softly massaged. I made a sound like a groan and he laughed lightly, enjoying my pleasured longing. His teasing was going to kill me. I needed him.

"Stark…" I murmured. His fingers splayed and released my breasts, and did something much, much more teasing and wonderful, and… _oh._

His hands slid my jeans off my hips, I stepped out of them eagerly. His fingers played with the edge of my black laced underwear he'd helped me pick a few weeks ago, threatening to pull them off too. He did this while staring into my eyes, chest heaving like mine with loss of breath. He smiled his bad boy smile that told me he was in a very playful mood, and then he slid my underwear off.

His eyes scanned me and I shivered with wanting. He raised his eyebrows, "Cold?" He asked softly and led me over to the bed, pulling back the sheets so I could climb in. He removed his own trousers and underwear and I gasped at what I saw. He heard it and grinned as he joined me under the covers.

Taking control, I climbed on top of him, so I straddled his waist, and put my hands at either side of his head as I leant down to kiss his fore head, my hair falling over the sides of my face making a curtain around us. He gasped and I felt all of his muscles tense beneath me. This time _I_ smiled against _his_ lips.

I carefully pressed a kiss on his lips as I gently trailed my fingertips down his chest, feeling them jump as I did. My hands found what I was looking for and softly played with him.

He moaned and arched his body while biting his lip. I laughed, enjoying putting him through the same things he put me through immensely. I heard him laugh unevenly then gasp as I slid my mouth down to replace my hands.

He quickly took my face in his hands and lifted me back up so I was looking at his face instead of playing with his body. He looked startled and amused when he said, "Zoey, if you do that much longer, this will all be over before it's fully began."

I smiled and bit my lip causing him to growl again and roll so he was on top. I laughed as he did and so did he. "Zoey, I don't think you realize what you _do _to me." He smiled.

I laughed, "I'm only doing what you do to me darling."

His eyes glinted like a young boy about to do something he shouldn't. And he did. He quickly ducked his head lower and did what I'd been doing to him. I squirmed and cried out loud as he did, but he kept me firmly beneath him by holding my waist.

"Stark stop!" I murmured while gripping onto the bed sheet beneath me. "Oh, oh you have too Stark!"

He laughed and looked up at me licking his lips, his eyes were black with desire. I whimpered softly when he gently pushed my legs open and put his lips on my stomach, then my breasts, then my neck then my lips. "Please…" I whispered against them and with a cry of fierceness he gave me what I wanted.

I bit my lip and heard him curse in joy. "Oh Zoey, I love you." He whispered and kissed my lips as he moved with me.

I moaned in rapture and said, "Stark… Oh Goddess I love you." And held on to his shoulders as his hands where on my waist, helping me move with him in the rhythm.

I made a cry and heard him gasp and kiss my cheek before moving his mouth to my breast, still moving with me. I arched as he suckled and held his head on tighter. Rolling so I was on top I moved as he did, my hands splayed on his chest. His hands gripped my waist and I threw my head back, sat upright on him, and I thought amusingly _it was like riding a horse. A stallion to be precise._

He laughed aloud, clearly hearing my thoughts and I blushed. Not that he could see because I had my head thrown back so I faced the ceiling.

His hands gripped my hips, and moved them back and forth on his. I gasped and then sighed in happiness. Looking at his face I could see he was forcing himself to go slow, to make sure I got all the pleasure I could.

"Stark," I told him and he looked into my eyes, his muscles were all tensed with the physical strain of holding back.

"mhmm?" he replied, concentrating to hard to speak.

"You don't have to hold back, I'm ready. I love you so much." I told him and with that he cursed and rolled me onto my back faster than lightning.

"Oh goddess," He moaned. "Are you sure? I-I can hold on longer if you want." He told me, holding his body and hips very still. I did the same.

"I don't think I can!" I moaned and he pressed his body tightly against mine so I was pressed into the soft mattress deeply. Wrapping my arms around him, and his around me, he cursed again and we both cried out as he plunged inside me one last time with his lips on mine.

I shuddered and felt his muscles tense as he did the same. "Oh," He groaned.

I whimpered and arched up to meet him full on, riding out the wave of pleasure and ecstasy as he did the same.

For a moment we held very still. Then he collapsed on top of me breathing as heavily as I was.

He didn't pull out of me when he leant on his fore arms to look down at my face. My eyes were closed, but I could feel him studying me.

A tear ran down my cheek and I heard him gasp. "Zoey? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Ohh _shit_ I forgot to go slower for you, I forgot I'm faster than normal people being a red fledgling and all. Oh Zoey I'm so sorry!" He held my head against his chest, slowly trailing his hand over my hair.

I started to cry gently. But it wasn't because of why he thought it was. Although thinking about it, I _did_ hurt a little, but that didn't matter.

"No, it's not that." I told him. He gently lay my head on the pillow and looked down at me.

"Then what's wrong?" He looked distraught seeing me cry.

"It-it's just that, I don't deserve so much _good_." I told him while the tears came.

He looked surprised and then loving. "Oh, Zoey." He whispered and lay down on me, but still making sure he didn't squish me. "I think that all the time but about me. You're too good for me my beautiful, sexy goddess. Don't cry, shh," He murmured while stroking my hair.

I felt love boil in me so much that my chest ached. "I love you so much." I told him.

"I love you so, so much my priestess. I won't let anything ever hurt you." He kissed my forehead and then my lips softly.

The kiss was just one that was placed gently, our lips didn't move, but we held it for a long few seconds before releasing.

I whispered, "Don't ever leave me. Promise. I couldn't live without you."

He smiled sweetly, "I promise I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me I'm afraid."

I laughed with him quietly. The atmosphere wasn't one of wanting anymore, well it was, but it was mostly one of _need_.

Pulling out of me he lay on his back and I snuggled against him, lying on his chest.

I felt him sigh in contempt and traced his fingers up and down my back. Just lying there, feeling his chest rise and fall with air, made me feel in bliss. I visualized our future like this, every night falling asleep in my warrior's arms in bliss. I could honestly say that that is my biggest dream.

He pulled up the thick sheets around us so we didn't get cold later on in the night, right now we were very hot and didn't really need them, but it was soft and heavy on us, making me feel at home.

His arms were around me, holding me gently against him, like a fragile baby in his arms.

I gasped at the thought, thinking of Julie, my baby that had been killed before it was born by Stacy.

Thinking how good a father Stark would have been to her. Holding her, rocking back and forth when she was upset, laughing with her as they played with her toys, watching her grow up.

My eyes started to water and I shut them tightly, not wanting to ruin the moment. Unfortunately I couldn't hide my feelings or thoughts from Stark.

"Oh Goddess." He whispered and clutched her tighter. "Oh Zoey don't think about that, oh please don't cry." He said gently and rocked me slightly. "You know we will have another child Zoey, I promise."

His voice was so sweet, so gentle, so soothing that I stopped crying and thought about his words.

"Oh Stark, every time I think about her it hurts." I whispered.

"I know, I know. But the best thing to do is _not _think about it darling. Don't think about it anymore. I hate seeing you upset." He told me.

I nodded and he wiped my wet cheeks. "Think about this Zoey, tonight we could have made a child." He smiled at me tenderly.

I grinned at him. That thought made me feel so happy and alive, a warm tingle travelled down my spine. "You think?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I hope so Zoey. I hope so."

Suddenly a thought struck me. "Wait what if I _am _pregnant! We couldn't keep it here! I mean we'd have to-"

"Move out." Stark finished for me grinning. Love blossomed in my chest and swelled at the sight of his smile.

I squeaked excitedly and jumped out of the bed and jogged to my drawers. In the top one hand my underwear in and I took out a lacey red bottom piece. No point in putting on the matching bra. But I _did_ put on some pajama bottoms that were shorts and the matching vest top with spaghetti straps. I spun around and saw Stark watching me in amusement.

"What?" I asked smiling at him with my hands on my hips.

He threw back his head and laughed, then looked straight at me with his eyes shining, "Ahh Zoey, you look so happy. So beautiful. Come on, your going to get cold." He smiled.

I hopped onto the bed beside him and resumed my position in his arms. "So then," I said. "What now?"

He laughed and held me tightly to him, protectively. "Now we sleep."

**I warned you it was detailed... LOL! Ahhh I hoped you liked this massive Lemon, but then again who doesn't like a good old lemon? haha :D**

**Lots o' love JadeeXbooks xD :) x) :D xx**

**Jade xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Hearts and Stakes

**Hellooo! Chapter 3! I have planned out this story and know exactly what I'm going to write about! It's very exciting! This one is very emotional, but it has to be done. :) I'm glad you liked my last chapter... yes I think I should change this to M rated xD haha but I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**lurvv JadeeXbooks xD :) x) :D xx**

_Stark_

I watched her sleep soundlessly in my arms the next morning. Her dark hair spread across the pillow and my chest. I could have sat watching her forever. But unfortunately we had things to do. Well… maybe just for today we could sleep in. Have a lazy day. I mean, we didn't have nothing _that_ important to do. I smiled to myself as I recalled what happened last night. It was a-maz-ing. _Zoey_ was amazing. And she was all mine. Goddess only knows why I am the one to have her, because it's no secret that I don't deserve her.

And last night she said that _she _didn't deserve _me! _That moment I knew she was perfect. So beautiful inside _and _out.

I looked at the clock on our drawers. It was 10:00am. She'll be waking up any second then. _Today we'll just relax_ I told myself.

Yeah right. A day of peace around here was as rare as winning the lottery.

As if on queue, the door burst open. Stark saw someone he was _not _expecting.

"What the fuck!" Shouted Heath Luck, staring at Zoey in my arms.

"Heath shut _up_!" I growled as quietly as I could while attempting my 'menacing' look. I didn't want to wake Zoey.

Heath's eyes shinned with hatred as they turned on me. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked angrily.

"What do you think I'm doing here you moron?" I snarled in hushed tones. "A better question, maybe more simpler for you; _what are _YOU _doing here?_"

Heath's eyes narrowed. "I'm here to see Zoey. Wake her." He said.

I frowned. "No. Not unless it's important."

Heath closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. "It _is _important. Take my word on it." He looked like he was restraining himself from throwing himself at me.

Not that I wouldn't win in a fight. If we had a fight, I'd annihilate him and he knew it. If we had a fight, Zoey would _kill _me. And she was very capable of that.

"No." I said plainly. "She's tired, she had a late, tiresome night with me." I laughed.

Heath didn't.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He snarled charging towards us. I couldn't get out of bed, I wasn't dressed.

Luckily Zoey woke up and jumped at the noise. She sat upright, the covers falling to show her chest clad in only a thin, tight vest top.

Heath gasped and smiled. I glared at him and quickly pulled the covers up for her. "Eyes off Luck." I growled.

He laughed and said, "It ain't nothing I haven't seen before… Or touched."

Zoey gasped in horror.

This time it was me who said "I'll fucking kill you!"

Zoey grasped my arm and said, "Don't Stark." I looked at her and felt instantly calmed. We'll I tried to be for her sake. I'm sure she wouldn't like it if I broke heaths jaw. It would get blood on the carpet.

"Heath! What the hell are you doing here! Get out! I'm not dressed!" She held the sheets closer to her chest covering herself.

He grinned. "As I said before… It's nothing I haven't-"

He couldn't finish his words. Faster than lightning I travelled, so nobody could see, I pulled on boxers and jeans. I slammed him against the wall with my hands around his neck.

"Say it again. I _dare _you." I snarled. I knew my eyes were shinning bright red with rage.

Heath spluttered, trying to breath. "Stark!" Zoey called, but I barely heard. My rage filled my senses. The monster I worked so hard to control let loose.

I felt a small soft hand on my arm which brought my attention. I looked down at Zoey.

"Stark, please stop." She begged.

I released him immediately. He fell to the floor coughing with a deep breath. Zoey knelt down with him rolling him onto his back.

"Heath! Heath are you ok?" She asked frantically.

He smiled at her, "I am now." His eyes fell to her thinly clad chest.

I growled.

Zoey didn't seem to notice where Heath was looking. "Stark, behave." She chastised me.

Heath grinned up at me. My eyes flared the dangerous red.

"What do you want Heath." Zoey asked in a tight voice.

He looked at her and his expression changed to grim in a flash.

"I'm sorry z. It's your Gran." He said and stroked her cheek.

I stood very still, instantly sobering up from my rage. I saw Zoey's back tense.

"Oh goddess what's happened." She whispered.

Looking at Heath I said, "Is she okay?"

He glared at me. "No dipshit she's in hospital. She had a heart attack."

As soon as he said it Zoey stood, turning to face me as she did. Her face was pale white.

Her bottom lip quivered and she bit down on it until it turned white. Tears came to her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She started to shake.

"I-I-" She tried to speak but chocked up. She reached out her trembling hands to me and swayed.

I was in action immediately. I took her hands and pulled her gently towards me, enveloping her in a hug.

She loved her Gran extremely, I knew. If anything happened to her now Zoey would be destroyed. She sobbed quietly into my shoulder, I rubbed her back soothingly and closed my eyes, letting out a deep breath.

I kissed her forehead softly and murmured, "Zoey it's ok. It's okay."

She gripped onto me tightly before releasing me and walking over to the bed and sitting down solemnly.

I glared at Heath, knowing that it wasn't his fault but not caring.

He stood up and left the room muttering, "I'll let you get dressed." Quietly.

When the door shut I stood still for a moment without saying a word. Just listening to Zoey's heart broken, quiet sobs.

I swear my heart ripped in two.

"Zoey- I-" I didn't know what to say. Should I say comforting words that might not me true? Should I say her Gran will be okay when I knew she might not?

I decided not to speak at all. I dressed fully while Zoey just sat there crying, looking at her hands that were in her lap.

I picked up Zoey's jeans and a top for her and a bra. Walking over to wear she sat I put my fingers under her chin to lift her head up to face mine gently. She let me, and just watched my face as I pulled her vest top over her head.

I slid on her bra, clasping the back for her, then slid on her top. I pulled off her shorts and slid her jeans on for her. She was stood now so I could pull them up and sat back down so I could put her some socks on.

When I did I rooted around until I found her converse, and put them on her feet. I tied the laces and paused, still crouching on the floor before I looked up at her.

She was stood up staring at me in wonder, her features so soft with tenderness. Without taking my eyes from hers I stood up. So close her body was pressed against mine Our lips inches away from each other.

I closed the short gap and gave her a lingering light kiss. Even though our lips didn't move, we held it for about five seconds before pulling away slightly and resting our foreheads on each others.

"Ok," I whispered. "I love you."

She smiled a small smile.

There will always be some light in all this darkness.

"I love you too." She replied softly.

Heath was waiting outside the door for us. We walked to my car in silence.

The hospital was blindingly white and pale blue. The lights were un-naturally bright. Brighter than necessary. Especially at this time of night. To the humans it would be about 11:00pm. To us it was 11:00am. Dark outside.

I asked the nurse behind the desk where to go and she instructed me visiting hours were over. I'd growled and said, 'Do you think we give a shit? Where is she?' Zoey had calmed me down.

_Zoey _calmed _me _down. The nurse looked very pale and told us where to go. We hadn't covered our marks up so it was clear we were vampires.

I held Zoey's hand as we looked the room her Gran was in. We had lots of stares as we'd walked here though the hospital. Lots of gaping. Lots of scared looks. Some teenage boys drooling over Zoey. Some men also drooling over Zoey. Jeez she attracted attention.

One girl had stepped in our path and had the nerve to ask for my number. Zoey had growled a string of curses that was _very_ unlike herself at her and left her very pale.

We found her Gran's room. Inside was a very frail looking old lady lying on a crisp white bed. She smiled when she saw us.

"I stayed awake, I knew you'd come, worried as usual about me." She said with a smile.

Zoey covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Gran! Are you ok?" She walked over and grasped her hand tightly.

"I'm fine Zoey bird." She reassured her. But to me it looked like a lie.

It did to Zoey too. "You're lying to me. Oh goddess Gran tell me you'll be okay! In fact I'm going right this second to see a nurse." She told her and stormed out the room to find one.

I stayed where I was. "James." Grandma Redbird said.

I stepped forward next to her bed, she took my hand in both of hers. "James I won't lie to you. I think my time to leave this world has come." She told me softly.

I choked.

"James promise me something. When I do leave, look after my Zoeybird. Take good care of her. She's very special you know." She told me.

I nodded. "I know that." I replied gently.

Her eyes shinned as she looked directly into mine. She was strong, just like her grand-daughter. She wasn't afraid to die.

"James, I had wished to see Zoey get married. To see her children grow. I still can. But you just won't know I'm there. Know that I will be." She sighed. "You're perfect for her you know. I know you'll be good to her. And will be a great father like she'll be a great mother. Unlike her own."

I felt emotion cover me in a tidal wave. My throat felt tight. Zoey never talked about her parents. But I knew what they were like.

"Yes ma'am. I promise I will." I told her gentlemanly. My mother was from the south, she had always taught me my manners as a man towards a woman.

She nodded like I'd confirmed something in her head. She released my hand and lay back down. "So James, I can see why Zoey loves you so much. Besides being handsome, your manners are great." She chuckled and I smiled.

Zoey came back in then and saw us talking. Her worried face changed to a smile.

She walked over to me and I welcomed her into my arms with a smile while we talked to her gran.

About ten minutes later the door opened and in strode an annoyingly proud, stern faced man with a woman who looked like an older version of Zoey, but definitely not as beautiful.

Zoey turned to see who had entered and froze. "Mother." Was all she said in a stoic voice.

Zoey's mother looked at the man worriedly, then quickly she turned her nose up at Zoey. "You're here." Was all she said.

"Yes. I am." Zoey replied icily.

I wrapped my arms around her protectively, sensing her sudden futile anger. The man id the same to her mother. "Get out of my sight devil's spawn!" He growled to us.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief but Zoey seemed to be expecting this. "Oh grow up you tool!" She snarled at him with a roll of her eyes.

His face twisted like he was sucking a lemon. "How _dare _you!" He huffed. "God will have his revenge on your kind!" He shouted at her and took a step towards her, arm outstretched, pointing.

It was a step too close.

I pushed Zoey behind me and snarled at him. A fierce protective sound, like a tiger warning an enemy.

He paled but bravely stood his ground. "And who are you? Why are your marks red? Presumable closer to the devil than _it _over there!"

He had that right.

I took a slow menacing step towards him. "You better change your attitude old man or I'll be sending you to meet that god of yours." I told him, eyes trained on his like a predator, hunting my prey.

He turned even more pale under his mask of feigned bravery, but still said, "you must be Zoey's _latest_ boyfriend." He laughed. "Good luck trying to keep her." That was a hint that Zoey was a whore. "If you do manage it, be warned your children will have horns."

I growled and punched him in the face. He flew back with a cry and landed on his ass. Blood spurted up into the air from his nose. Zoey's mum let out a yelp and knelt down next to him, fluttering around him like she was extremely panicked.

Grandma Redbird let out a whoop, clapped her hands once and started laughing fits. I turned to them to see Zoey grinning with her hands over her mouth. I smirked at them.

"You- you vile creature of the night! Linda! We're leaving!" He choked out through his hands that held his nose which was bleeding everywhere.

He stood and stormed out not waiting for her reply. For a moment she just stood there before she turned to face her daughter.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself." She said quietly with a glare.

"But mum! He started it! Why do you always side with him?" Zoey asked desperately.

Her mother looked tired when she replied. "He's my husband."

"But _I'm your daughter!_" She cried.

"I think it's best you leave Linda." Grandma Redbird replied, all past humor lost.

Linda's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." She said quietly before leaving.

Zoey stared daggers at the door with wet eyes. "I _hate_ her." She growled outspokenly.

Grandma Redbird snorted. "I don't blame you one bit Zoeybird."

I decided to brake my silence. "I think he's a-"

"Stark!" Zoey chastised with a smirk. "Language."

I chuckled along with her grandmother.

What a way to meet the in-laws.

Her gran sighed and looked at me meaningfully, then at the door. I could take a hint. I smiled and said, "I'll go get us some drinks."

When I was outside I walked through the quiet halls, following the signs to the cafeteria. Once I found it I realized it was empty, besides the blonde girl behind the counter who was probably there for vampires this late at night.

I ran my hands through my hair as I walked towards her. "What can I get for you?" She asked, seemingly unaffected by my vampirism.

"Two Dr. Peppers please." I told her. I loved Dr. Pepper. She walked over to the clear mini fridge while I got out my change, then fiddled with a peeling sticker on the back of the till.

I felt something press into my back a little, it was sharp.

"Don't move." Said a deep gravelly voice from behind me. "If you do, I'll stake you."

**I hope you liked it :) cliff hanger... I know but I couldn't resist! xD **

**lurrvvv Jade xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Biker dudes

**Hey, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! So... who has Stark? MWHAHAHA will I hope you enjoy this one...**

**Lurrvvvv JadeeXbooks xD xx**

_Zoey_

Stark had been gone fifteen minutes when I started to worry.

"I'm gonna go see if Starks ok." I told her.

"Ok dear." She replied.

I smiled and squeezed her frail hand before leaving. When Stark had left Gran had told me how good he was and how she could see how much he loved me and would protect me.

These things I already knew.

I was worried. Where on earth could he have gone? I turned the corner into the cafeteria and screeched.

There was a pool of blood on the floor and printed in scrapes on the counter. Without stopping, I ran.

'_Stark?'_ I called mentally. _'Stark?'_ No answer. My heart pumped so loud I could hear it. My legs turned to lead but I dragged on to the front entrance desk.

"Have you seen a man- vampire with red marks walk out of here?" I asked in a panicked tone.

She popped her pink gum and I had the urge to slap her. She looked bored, but seemed to think about it. "Hmm, about five minutes ago someone like that walked out of here with a blonde girl and five biker dudes. They were rude I remember."

I choked. "_Biker dudes?_" I asked as my heart skipped a beat.

She looked annoyed. "Yes. They climbed into a dirty white van, they said something about heading for a gas station before they went somewhere. Anything else?" She glared.

I took a deep breath, a pen, and a post-it-note. On it I wrote a note telling Gran where I'd gone, handed it to the annoying receptionist, and told her to give it her.

I ran out the building while she muttered angrily that she wasn't paid to be a messenger.

When I was outside I felt very cold. By breath came out in puffs because of the cool night air. I ignored the numbness of my fingers and ran out into the middle of the main road. The black car that had been heading this way screeched to a stop.

A middle aged heavy set man climbed out cursing at me.

"I need your car." I told him as I jogged to the drivers side where he blocked me off.

"What?" He looked incredulous. "Get lost freak!"

I bared my teeth and called fire. It hovered above my palm in a fierce ball of flames. "Move." I told him.

He ran.

I climbed in and set off at speed. I knew where the nearest gas station was. If they wanted some gas it would take a few minutes. I would get there in time.

I made a phone call.

When I arrived at the gas station a white van was just pulling out. Driving was a man about forty years old, with long grey hair that had a bandana over it. He had a beard and looked like someone not to be messed with, with his thick muscles. There was a guy sat with him but looked thin with greasy black hair. He looked like a stereotypical weirdo, crazy guy.

I followed them, positive I'd found the right people, but a few cars behind so it didn't look suspicious.

'_Stark?'_ I tried thinking to him again.

After a few seconds came a weak reply. _'Zoey?'_

'_Stark! Oh Goddess where are you?'_ I asked frantically.

'_I'm just with some guys.'_ He tried to play it down.

'_Don't lie! I'm coming for you.' _ I told him.

'_NO! I mean- no you can't Zoey! Please, _please _stay there. Promise me you will!_' He begged.

'_I can't do that Stark.' _I told him honestly.

'_Zoey, I-'_ He cut off. Probably knocked out again.

I started shaking. Whoever was hurting Stark would die. Painfully.

The van turned off, down a smaller, dark alley. I quickly parked up on the curb and ran down after it. I turned right at the end of it, and ran across until I found and old, run down church. It was all there still, no roof missing or anything. But it was definitely not in shape.

Crouching next to a stained glass window with a hole in, I listened to them.

"The bitch'll come. He said so." Said a deep, gravelly voice.

"Yeah but, what if she brings an army of the vamps?" Asked a nervous one.

"Shut up! Of course she won't waist the time on that. She thinks she can take us on her own. Which she probably can. But we have something she wants." Gravelly voice chuckled. "Look at him. I can't believe he fell for it. Tell a love sick boy we have his girl and we'll kill her if he doesn't come, and he'll do anything. HA. Genius."

"Look! The girl's waking! What do we do with her? Now we no she's not the one we want? Aww, give her me please Romm! I'll take marvelous care of her…" An excited voice asked disgustingly.

Gravely voice- Romm- replied. "I guess so. She's no use to me." He chuckled darkly.

The excited one let out a shriek of delight, and said, "Yes!"

The nervous voice was no longer nervous. "Let me share!"

"No Roofy! She's mine!" Laughed excited one.

"No!" Cracked a pained voice. Stark. "Leave her alone!" He yelled. There was a sound like something was moving fast through the air, which slapped against something. Stark let out a growl of pain.

I had enough. Running out of my hiding place I belted through the worm holed thick doors to face them.

The man who was driving the rusty white van earlier turned to face me. "Ah. And here she is. Beauty ain't she?" He said. His gravelly voice told me he was Romm.

"Get away from her!" gasped Stark.

The thin, creepy guy laughed and said, "No way. She's ours now."

"Roofy, I've decided you can have the blonde, if I get her." A short burly one told Roofy, the lanky creep.

Roofy seemed to shiver, but it was more like a twitch. He was sweating. A drug addict. He replied, "Haha, no way Pott's. Wasn't like you were willing to share earlier. Anyway, this en's prettier.

I looked away from him to Stark, who had chains from his wrists and ankles to the floor, so he looked like he was crawling. But really he couldn't move. He had red slices across his back, making me gasp with horror. I noticed a medium sized, muscled biker dude holding a thin silver whip. Stark was strong, but the size of the chains that bound him where to strong for even him.

"Stark!" I whispered in pain.

Romm laughed. "Derik. Go on." The man holding the whip -Derik- raised his arm slowly, grinning with yellow teeth, and then brought down the whip across Stark's back. He cried out, a noise that tore through me, making me squeeze my eyes shut and call fire.

"Ah ah ah!" Tsked Romm. "Don't play with fire little girl if you don't expect a burn in return!" He laughed as Potts and Derik pulled a weak Stark onto his knees, and Romm took something from the fifth biker, the biggest one, and said "Thank you Grimly." The thing exchanged was a silver stake.

My eyes were wide as he held it to Starks back. "There is a place in the back, where if you stab through it, you can hit the heart." He laughed. "My dagger happens to be on that spot right now deary. And if you set fire to me, Grimly over there has a gun aimed at lover boy too!"

Stark was breathing heavily, he looked up into my eyes, pleading me to run.

The fire in my palm went out, as I sent fire away.

Romm laughed and I said, "What do you want?" in a firm whisper.

"I want a swap. You for him. But when we let him leave, if you kill us all, I have some friends who know where to find you. Or him." He grinned at me. I was stuck and he knew it.

"_You_ have _friends_?" I spat, earning me a glare.

"Fiery ain't she? That will be very good in a few minutes." Growled Roofy.

I shivered and suddenly felt very sick.

I closed my eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because someone doesn't like you. And hired us to… dispose of you. But they didn't say we can't have some fun first!" Romm replied.

I nodded solemnly. Stark would live. I would die. "Okay. I'll stay. Just- please let Stark go." I said quietly.

"No. _NO!_ _No_ Zoey don't! Don't! Please don't do this! _NO!" _Stark was dragged out of the church, I didn't meet his eyes the whole time. He was loaded into the back of the van by Potts and Derik. They drove off at high speed.

I took a deep breath and turned back around to face them. Only to find Roofy and inch away from my face, grinning.

I gasped and started to jump back but he grabbed my wrist roughly, with sweaty thin hands. His other reached around my head to grasp my hair, it felt like it was ripping out causing my screech. Forcing my face up, he planted a sickly wet kiss on my lips. I tried to squirm away but he held my hair tighter so I screamed. My mouth now open he forced his tongue in. I started to cry.

He pulled away laughing, then pulled my hair forward making me stagger. Romm was laughing and came around to kick me in my side. Roofy started to drag me by my hair, up the steps that were at either side of the room, with the alter in the center. At the top of the stairs was a floor with chairs stuck to the walls along each side. In the middle was a table, huge and square, covered in dust.

Romm took my legs and Roofy, releasing my hair, lifted me from under my arms. Together they lay me on the dusty grey table.

I just lay there. No point in fighting. If they tortured me, they tortured me. I couldn't do anything. This was like my sacrificial table.

But then Roofy un-buttoned my jeans. "What are you doing?" I gasped wriggling.

Romm pinned my arms above my head so I couldn't move them. I kicked out but stopped when Roofy said, "Stop it or your red vamp'll be dead my morning!"

I stopped my leg movement, breathing deep and hard. "Please," I moaned as he pulled off my converse. "_No!_" I cried out as he pulled my jeans off. I started crying.

Roofy was staring at my legs, then travelling up. He chuckled, "No way am I turning back now. I'm already stiff."

To prove it he took my hand and held it against his jeans. I sobbed desperately. "No, no, no…" I cried.

"Yes, yes, yes… That's what you'll be saying in a minute!" Roofy laughed.

Romm released my arms, knowing I'd keep them there and tried to pull up my top, I slapped at his hands and he chuckled. "No matter, it's not the top half of you we need." He grinned.

Roofy had un-buckled his belt and jeans and crawled up on the table beside me. He forced my legs to wrap around his waist.

And I lay there. About to be raped by a greasy thin man and a, muscled one. I closed my eyes, and thought about Stark. If I didn't do this, he'd die.

Roofy positioned himself, then was about to pull down my underwear, but then started arguing with Romm at why he had to go first.

'_Zoey!'_ Stark thought to me, reading my thoughts.

'_Stark I love you! I-'_ I was cut off as Roofy placed another wet kiss on my lips, trying to anoy Romm.

I cried out in desperation. I brought in a shaking, teary breath. "No!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the church.

Roofy had won the argument and reached up to grasp my thighs. My underwear was still on for now. But in a few seconds I'd beg to differ.

"_No!" _I moaned. Roofy clawed at my chest, just below my neck trying to rip my top. My chest dripped blood and I screeched batting his hands that had started drifting lower.

'_Zoey.' _Stark called sounding angry and pained. '_Oh Zoey.'_ Tears streaked down my face, hearing Stark's mental voice. Roofy was just about to pull down my underwear, when I heard Stark's voice again.

This time his voice was real.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." He growled, and suddenly, Roofy was gone. I quickly struggled upright with a gasp and a cry.

Romm was lying on the floor, blood dripping from his head. Stark was suddenly stood on the table beside me. I felt so weak from struggling I just fell back onto the table. My side hurt where Romm had kicked me, my chest hurt and had scratch's from Roofy's nails. So did the sides of my hips where he gripped them, they where bleeding. Stark's eyes where scarlett as he looked down at me. He pulled up my underwear with a tight jaw, pulling a baggy t-shirt over my head, because my own top was ripped and covered in blood.

"Stark, I-" I started to talk in a weak whisper. I felt blood trickle down the side of my face from where Roofy had clawed it.

"Shh," He whispered, kissing my forehead. "I've got you now Zoey, it's ok." I started to cry quietly as he picked me up bridal style, my legs hung over his strong arm limply, but I clutched to his shirt sobbing into it as he jumped off the table.

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard someone ask.

Stark looked down at me with pained eyes, "She's just in shock right now." He said quietly as he carried me down the steps.

I had my eyes shut but felt a drowsy feeling sweep over me. I tried to open them, but they only fluttered, and then refused. Then my hands stopped clutching at Starks top as I drifted out of reality.

**Ahhhhh a little action for you all! I hoped you liked :) xD xx**

**Lurvv Jade :) xD x) :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday boy

**I'm replacing Chpter 5... this is it :) The last one was a little TOO lemony :L xD haha here it is, it's not graphical at all really :) xx**

**Love JadeeXbooks**

_Zoey_

When I woke up an hour later, I was on my bed in the dark. The dark blue, royal-like patterned sheets covering me.

I reached my hand up to cover my mouth as I remembered what almost had happened to me. What would have happened if Stark had been one second later.

I whimpered and as soon as I made a noise I felt something move next to me. I shrieked and dived out of bed running and flattening myself against the wall, facing whatever was in my bed. All I could think was, _Roofy's back, Roofy's back_, but it wasn't Roofy.

Stark sat upright blinking, then focused on me. His face turned worried. "Zoey?" He asked climbing out of bed and walking around it so he was in front of me. My breathing rate was still high, I almost collapsed with relief that it was Stark and not a biker.

I fell forward into his arms and held on tightly. He held me against him muttering in my ear that everything was alright now, as I cried.

He sat me gently on the bed and walked over to the light switch, turning it on. Turning to face me, he knelt at my feet which were hung over the side of the bed. I had on my shorts so he wrapped his arms around my bare legs, and rested his head on my lap.

"Zoey." He whispered, then turned his head to kiss my leg. "You, are the most beautiful woman," He told me, kissing my stomach as he gently pushed me back to lie on the bed, the bottom half of my legs swinging off the side freely. He leant over me, holding himself off me with his arms, but pressing his body against mine. "And I love you so," He kissed the graze on the side of my face. "So," He kissed my forehead. "So much." He kissed my lips, I sighed in contempt.

"Oh Stark, you know I love you too. Thank you. H-he was about to r-rap-"

"I know." Stark cut me off. "But Zoey," He took my face in his hands, and looked very seriously into my eyes. His were focused and dark, I loved them. "Please, _please_ tell me, h-he didn't, ahh, get in did he?" Stark looked pained.

I sucked in a deep breath and told him the truth. "No. Just lots of groping and disgusting kisses." I winced.

Stark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll kill them, but first, I'll chop off some of their specific body parts." He said in a very serious growl.

I bit my lip, trying to stop my tears. One single drop escaped and slid down my cheek. Stark saw it and wiped it away with his finger.

"You battered him off before he could get in or anything! I-I-"

Stark's eyes widened. "Oh goddess Zoey it wasn't _your _fault!" He comforted me. He sat on the bed and pulled me up to sit on his lap, gently rocking me.

"No, no, no, of course it wasn't." He continued, resting his forehead on mine.

I sniffed. "Where are they now?" I asked.

A shadow cast over his face. "They're locked in a room. When you rang Damien on you're way to find us, he, Darius, the twins, Aphrodite, and Stevie Rae came speeding. They saw the white van you described to them on the way and almost crashed into it, to make it stop. They got me out and Stevie Rae drove the van back with them in the back of it. The rest of us headed to the church. You know the rest." He told me.

"How's your back?" I asked frowning.

He crinkled up his nose, making him look adorable as he said, "The new healer here arrived and poured some stuff on it that stung. Then when it stopped my back felt strangely good. No pain at all." He smiled.

I grinned and kissed him softly. His lips were soft and perfect, and desperate. My pain, subsided instantly and I was focused fully on that kiss… When Damien walked in.

"Oops!" He called, seeing us in our position- Stark on top of me while kissing me. I blushed and un-wrapped my legs from Stark's waist. We both sat up.

The twins were giggling and Stevie Rae was biting on her lip to stop herself. Damien was red, but was still grinning. Aphrodite winked, Darius raised his eyebrows and looked away.

"We'll just come back lat-"

"No! Stay! It's alright." I smiled straightening my vest top.

"Is it?" Stark muttered so I could hear and made me laugh.

The gang gathered around my bed, Damien and Stevie Rae perched on the sides. "how are you feeling?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "Better." I told them. "Thank you, you saved me." I smiled.

She shrugged. "Well what else were we meant to do?" She asked and smirked.

I suddenly remembered the blonde waitress they'd thought was me. "Hey, what happened to the blonde girl? You know the waitress?" I asked.

"She's called Carly. She's in hospital with a broken arm but is overall ok." Erin replied.

I nodded and then looked down at my hands that were rested in my lap. "I suppose you saw what was happening then, when you got there." I blushed. They'll all have seen me in that state, well except Stevie Rae.

They grimaced. "Stark ran ahead of us, with his red vampire speed, so when we got to you he was carrying you off the table. You looked so-so pale. And you had blood on your face. I- we thought you were going to _die._" Damien told me

I nodded. "My injuries were painful, but not the worst I've had done to me." I told them remembering a few weeks ago when Stacy had stabbed me. Luckily there was a temporary healer here then who fixed me up quickly. Then a few weeks before that when Cyrus almost drowned me, and very nearly killed me.

I suddenly gasped. "Stark! It's your birthday!"

Stark looked sheepish. "Yeah, kinda." He smiled.

"Oh goddess everyone out! I need to change!" I told them jumping up off the bed.

They laughed. "Why where are you going?" Said Shaunee.

I thought about it for a second. "I know the perfect place." I grinned and ushered them out the room. "Stark just wear casual clothes!" I told him before slamming the door.

I turned to my empty room. It was 2:00am to humans right now. Just over lunch time for us. I pushed the day's events out of my mind. I wouldn't let them ruin Stark's nineteenth birthday. If it hadn't been already.

I picked out my converse, a long sleeved top with my lumberjack shirt over it and my jeans. Adding a little eyeliner but not raccoonish amounts, and my favorite lip-gloss, I was ready.

Stark was wearing dark, loose jeans, his own converse, and a casual shirt that fit him so well, you could see his muscles, when I got to his room.

"Ok, so where are we going beautiful?" He smiled and stroked my cheek with his fingers.

I grinned. "Get in the back seat of my car and find out."

His eyebrows raised, looking amused and excited suddenly. I laughed. "No, Stark. You're not getting in the backseat for _that. _It's because you're gonna be lying down so you can't see out of the window at where we're going. It's a surprise."

He smirked. "Oh fine."

I laughed and pulled him outside, into my car

"Where are you taking me? PLEASE tell me." Stark laughed from my backseat.

I looked over my shoulder at him to make sure he wasn't peeking. He wasn't, he had an arm thrown over his face with a grin.

"No. It's a secret. We'll _be _there in a minute!" I told him. I drove along a few more dirt lanes so we were in the middle of nowhere. But it wasn't just nowhere. Switching off the car with a smile I turned back to face Stark.

"Ok, don't look yet." I climbed out of the car and opened the back door, pulling Stark out, and covering his eyes with my hands.

"Ok, it's warm, but with a slight breeze. I hear no traffic… Ok I give up. I don't know where we are." Stark smiled.

I guided him forward, and then stopped. I smiled and took my hands away. I saw Stark take in a deep breath.

Walking from behind him I stood next to him, taking his hand with a smile in silence, taking in the beauty around us. We stood on a tall cliff edge, just below us, was a small beach, tides of the lake rolling up it, then back out again. The lake was small enough that we could swim all the way across it in about eight minutes. But in the centre was a smallish island. It was the beach Stark took me too on our first date. Our beach.

It was secret, only Stark and I knew about it. I squeezed his hand. "Fancy a swim?" I laughed.

His lips were slightly apart, his chocolate eyes taking in everything. He turned to me and encircled me in his arms holding me close while smiling. I giggled.

"Zoey, you're so… I don't even have a word that covers how amazing you are." He told me burying his face in my hair.

The sun was just setting, and I gasped. "Oh Stark look, isn't it beautiful?" My eyes widened.

"Yes you are." He replied not turning from my face.

I smiled. "Not me, the sunset!"

He looked at it grinning. "Oh yes, that too."

I laughed and pulled him back so we sat on the boot of my car, facing the lake and sunset. It's pink and orange colors caused a warm glow, Starks eyelashes sent shadows on his cheeks.

We lay down on the boot. Stark's arm around me as I snuggled against him, just listening to his heart beat, feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest, seeing the dark blue tides glisten in the last of today's sun. I sighed in contempt.

"Stark?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied, gently stroking my hair, absently.

"I love you so much." I told him.

I heard his breath catch, and then he held me tighter against him. "I love you too Zoey."

I closed my eyes. We rested in silence for another five minutes, this was one of those moments I'd never, ever forget. My heart was so full it felt like it would burst. I'd never felt anything like it. Not with Erik or Heath, not with my siblings, not even with my own mother. But with Stark? Yes.

In this moment I knew, Stark was special. Looking at his handsome face, while his eyes were closed, I knew he'd stay with me forever. No matter what. And I felt _proud_.

His eyes opened and saw me watching him. He smiled. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I smiled softly, and nodded. My throat was to constricted with emotion to talk. I sat up and turned, climbing on top of him. I had my legs at either side of his waist so I straddled him, and looked down at him. He looked straight back into my eyes, intently. I bent my head down to his, and kissed him.

We didn't move away. We didn't even move our lips, just held that one sweet kiss for ten seconds. It was a soft, gentle meet. When I pulled back slightly, our lips were only two centimeters away from each other. We were both breathing fast and deeply with desire. I _wanted_ him.

"Stark," I breathed. "I-I-"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence, because Stark pulled my lips back to his fiercely. This time we did move our lips. And our tongues. His hands moved down my sides until they rested on my hips. I reached my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his golden brown hair.

His fingers slid under my shirt, gliding slowly across my skin, so lightly it tickled. I giggled playfully as they did. His hands trailed up my back, rubbing it up and down. I lightly ran my nails across the back of his neck teasingly. His hands tightened on my waist, pressing me flat against his chest.

I pulled away a little and bit my lip. His eyes were wide and he was breathing fast like me. I licked my lips. He growled, seeing it, and we kissed again. His hands unclasped my bra under my shirt. I jumped, sitting up fast gasping.

I moaned and looked down at him. He was smiling at me. I pulled off his top and my own, throwing them on the grass.

I grinned mischievously at him. "Stark, you're absolutely the hottest guy I've ever seen." I told him honestly.

He laughed and sat up leaning on his hands so our lips were inches away from each other. I looked down at his lips longingly.

"You want me?" He asked teasingly. I bit my lip and nodded. "Well, I'm not so sure I believe you." I raised an eyebrow. His grin was wicked. "And, there's only one way to check for sure…" He told me.

I sucked in a breath realizing what he was talking about. "Oh…" I whispered.

I stood up over him on the boot, and pulled off my converse and socks, throwing them on the grass with the rest of our already discarded clothes. My feet were at either side of Stark's waist, as I lightly slid my jeans down. I watched Stark's face as he watched them fall down. I discarded all clothing.

I kissed his fore head. "What do you want me to do birthday boy?" I laughed.

He laughed.

"Wait, I know." I hopped off his lap and pulled him up too. I opened the boot and pulled out a blanket. I spread it on the ground near the cliff edge.

I closed the boot and pulled Stark along with me to lie down side by side. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me tightly against him. I pushed him onto his back gently, and slid down his body, until my lips kissed his abs, then where the top of his jeans were.

He started laughing and pulled me up lightning fast so I straddled his waist. He rolled on top of me kissing my neck, and behind my ear.

I angled my neck so he could do it easier and closed my eyes. His left hand was on my cheek, his right on my waist holding tightly.

He moved his mouth back to mine and kissed. A gentle one, his lips soft and caressing. He held my face in his hands and tenderly moved his lips back and forth on mine. His tongue slid in, sweet and amazing.

I moaned and felt him smile against his mouth. "I love it when you make that noise." He told me.

I laughed, encircling his neck with my arms. He held me up tight against his chest, and kissed my forehead. We went into the human night…

"Stark." I whispered to him, he was almost asleep in the back of my car. He looked down at me, eyes shinning with happiness. "I love you Stark."

He put a hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb across it softly. "Zoey, I love you more than anything."

I smiled. "A good birthday so far then?" I asked.

He grinned. "Oh yeah! Wait, there's more?"

I smirked. "Oh yeah!"

**Better than the chapter 5 before? I hope so :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Sad endings and new beginings

**Hey! So, thanks for the reviews, I took on board your comments and did replace the last chapter, (Sorry Nxy's chosen One, BTW Everyone should read her Versions of burned ect, They're brilliant! :D) And this chapter is an emotional one, very very emotional, but it has to happen :( xD But I hope you enjoy it... :) I love you all! thx**

**Lurvv JadeeXbooks :) xx**

_Zoey_

The next day, Stark was very happy. "Shane!" He called out to Shane who had his arms around fragile little Meg, who's not really fragile at all.

Shane looked up, his cute scruffy blonde hair catching the light. "Stark, Zoey!"

"ZOEY!" Meg bowled into me full speed almost knocking me off my feet.

"Hey Meg! What you up to?" I asked her laughing.

She pulled back into Shane. "Oh just hanging out. Shane, Kim, Tom, Rusty, Cherry and I were about to go see how Alexia is. She barely comes out of her room since- since Cooper died." She looked at her feet sadly.

I winced. Stacy had killed eleven of the thirty red fledglings that live here at the house of night. Well, red vampires actually, since they'd all changed now.

And it was all my fault.

'_Zoey, don't think like that. Of course it wasn't your fault.' _Stark told me in my mind.

I looked at him. _'Of course it was Stark. Stacy came here to kill me. She wouldn't have killed them if it wasn't to make me weaker.'_ I told him.

The other red vamps were watching Stark and I intently, trying to decipher what we were thinking to each other.

I grimaced and turned back to them. "Would she mind me coming?" I asked them.

They looked confused. "Of course! Why wouldn't she?" Said Meg.

I bit my lip. "Ok then. Lets go."

We found our way into the temporary Red Vampire and fledgling part of the House Of Night. We arrived at Alexia's door.

Kim knocked. "Alex! Alex open up!" She called.

"Who is there?" Came a weak voice.

"Well there's me, Shane, Kim, Tom, Rust, Cherry, Zoey and Stark. But we don't all have to come in if you don't want." Meg added.

There was a few seconds of silence before Alex replied. "Well, um, can Zoey come in?"

I was taken aback. _Oh goddess,_ I thought to myself. _What if she's going to scream at me?_

I walked through the group, to her door, and hesitantly opened it. "Alex?" I called, shutting the door behind me.

She was sat on a sofa, staring at something in her lap.

She didn't look up at me. "I always thought he'd never leave me." She whispered. Her golden blonde curls that were usually bouncy and wild, were tied back in brushed out waves. Her sapphire blue eyes had dark shadows under them, and had none of her usual fun.

"He always used to say he wouldn't." She breathed. Her eyes glistened with fresh tears that didn't fall.

My eyes filled for her. Imagine if that was me, and Stark had been killed by Stacy. My heart broke for her.

Her voice was full of tears. "And he did. He _did _leave me! And I _miss_ him. I miss him so much Zoey!" The tears were falling freely now. Dripping down her cheeks in masses.

I quickly walked to her and hugged her on the couch, rocking her back and forth like a child. "Oh Alex I'm so sorry!" I whispered letting my own tears fall. She had been staring at a photo frame, with her in Coops arms laughing.

She cried out loud in pain. A cry that tore through me ripping me clean in two. "Zoey it's not your fault." She whispered. "I just don't feel like seeing anyone, I never get hungry, all I see is his face, everywhere I look." She told me.

I squeezed her tightly. "Just let it all out Alex." I told her.

She cried for a good ten minutes before she pulled away. I took a tissue from the box on the coffee table and passed it too her, and then took one for myself.

She wiped under her red ringed eyes. "I'm sorry Zoey. I-I've needed to do that for a long time now." She told me.

"It's ok." I told her mopping at my own eyes. "Look Alex, you need to get out of here."

She nodded after a few seconds. "You're right. But- well ok then." She nodded to herself.

I stood up and walked to the door. "I'll wait out here." I told her.

She smiled. "Ok."

I closed the door behind me. "She not good guys. She's coming out, _do not_ mention Cooper or I'll kill you." I warned them.

They nodded. Cherry's hair turned from crimson pink to dark turquoise blue with black tips where it flicked out in layers. Did that mean she was sad and nervous?

I thought of something. Alexia wasn't the only red vampyre to lose their mate. Travis lost Hazel.

"Hey Rust, you can speak to Travis through your mind right? Is he ok? He lost Hazel didn't he?" I asked him hesitantly.

Rusty grimaced. "Travis is coping. He's coping better than Alexia anyway. He's strong, he'll get through. He's making himself do lots of stuff to take his mind off it." He told me.

I nodded. "Good. That's what Alex needs."

The door opened five minutes later, out stepped Alex. She'd put on a little make up to look more fresher, but her hair was still pulled back.

"Hey." She smiled sadly.

"Hey." I told her. "Lets go out of the House of Night. We should go to some-" I was cut off by my mobile ringing. "Hold on one sec."

I pressed answer. "Hello?"

"Is this Miss Zoey Redbird?" Came a formal woman's voice.

"Yes, who's this?" I asked.

"This is the Ward 23 reception at Tulsa General Hospital, we need you to come in immediately." She said.

My heart skipped a beat. My voice lodged in my throat. "Um, what for?" I asked but really, _really _didn't want to know.

"I'm afraid your grandmother has had another heart attack. The doctors are doing what they can, but her chances of survival with her age are extremely low." Her voice was sad with sympathy.

I chocked. My hand holding the phone started shaking. My lip quivered, I covered my mouth with my hand as my eyes filled with tears. I let out a strangled sound and fell to my knees.

The other's were watching with wide eyes and crowded around me, shaking my shoulder, trying to get a response. Their voices seemed far away. Panicked now. Someone snatched the phone from my hands. I put my face in my hands too sad to cry.

Someone hauled me up into their arms like a child, carrying me bridal style, while the others fussed around with me, shaking me. I realized I was being carried by Shane. Stark was on the phone to the nurse looking very pale.

Shane carried me out to his car and put me in the backseat inbetween Meg and Kim. Shane got in the passenger seat and Stark drove.

We arrived at the hospital. I didn't know how long we had taken to get there. My mind was blank. Shane pulled me out of the car, Stark put an arm around me.

We got to Ward 23, and then Grandma Redbird's room. A nurse stopped us outside of her room.

"The doctors don't want to operate because of her age. She probably wouldn't survive the anesthetic. They say these are her last moments. She wants to talk to you." She said.

I nodded. I forced myself to pull together.

I would be strong for my Grandma.

I opened the door. The lights were dimmed, and there she was. My grandma, who always looked strong enough to take on an army, was lying frail and small in the single hospital bed. Wires and tubes were linking machines to her fragile body. The only sound was the beeping of a slow heart monitor.

Grandma opened her eyes. She smiled. "Zoeybird." She said weakly.

"Oh Grandma." I forced my legs to walk over to her bedside, an sit on the chair there. I grasped her soft hand.

"Zoeybird, I this is my time." She whispered, unafraid.

I chocked on tears. "But Grandma, you can't leave me. You're my only family…" I whispered, eyes full with tears.

She shook her head slowly. "That's not true dear girl. You have that handsome young man to look after you now." She smiled.

"But Grandma-" My tears fell down silently. "I need you too."

She took a deep breath. "You're a strong girl Zoey Redbird. Stronger than your mother. You'll know what to do with that fallen angel." She smiled.

"You know about Kalona?" I asked and sniffed, my tears falling fast.

She nodded weakly. "Nyx visits me too you know. Gives me updates on how my beautiful granddaughter's doing. She promised to look after me Zoeybird. I'll still be here, you just won't see me." She whispered.

I started crying more. "But what about when I have kids and get married? You won't be there to give me away… Or-or t-to hold my baby in the hospital when it's born, or watch them grow, or to cut their sandwiches into star shapes like you did with me!" I cried.

"You can do all that Zoeybird. I will be there. I promise. I'll be stood next to James when you hand him his child, and when you get married, I'll be stood right beside you." She whispered. Her voice was sounding weaker and weaker. When she blinked, her eyelids seemed to stay closed for so long, like she was falling asleep.

"No Grandma don't leave me! No please don't leave me alone! I can't face this world without your help! Grandma don't! _please!_" I cried, sobbing endlessly.

Her eyes opened again a little. "Zoeybird, I'm so proud of you…" And then her eyes closed.

This time they didn't open again.

The monitor wasn't beeping with her heart beat anymore. It was sounding a long, drawn out sound of finality. I chocked. "Grandma!" I cried. "Grandma _no, no, no! _I love you Grandma!" I released her hand, and covered my face with both of mine.

I cried in the darkness.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I thought it would be Stark, but no.

Nyx stood beside me, her face held a sympathetic smile. "Zoeybird, your Grandmother is safe in my realm. I will look after her always." She touched my cheek with her finger tips and I felt a shoot of calming emotions.

And with that she disappeared, silently.

Stark opened the door, and in came a few nurses with him. I couldn't look at my grandmother any more.

One look at Starks face told me this wasn't the end. This was just the start of my life. And it would be good.

He took my hand and silently pulled me into a hug, and then led me out the doors. The others who had come with us said how sorry they were, I put on a brave face and smiled at them weakly. From now on things can only get better.

The car ride home was quiet. Nobody seemed to have any words. I had to arrange a funeral. I wasn't leaving it for my mother to do. I would do it.

I walked up to my room with Stark and sat on the couch. He put his arm around me soothingly. I could feel my elements trying to sooth me. Spirit kept me calm and made me feel better. Fire kept me warm, air made the air around me not feel like a weight on my chest, earth smelt like a fresh start of hay and cut grass. Water made my skin feel not sticky, but fresh.

Wiping away the last of my tears, I decided I was going to be strong, strong like my grandmother. I knew she'd be with me whenever I needed her. And I would be there for everyone else. Kalona, Erik Night, Trinity, and Domino better be ready too. Because I'm High Priestess of Tulsa House of Night, and I'm ready to take on the world.

I just hope it's ready for me.

**I know it's sad, but it has to happen :( I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up in about two days :D xx**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Lavender plots

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter; it's quite sad, but not as sad as chapter 6 :) Thx for the reviews! xx**

_Zoey_

Three days later I was in the common room. I poured out a bowl of _Count Chocola_. Taking a spoon, I ran my hand through my hair. Today was Grandma Redbird's funeral.

I ate my cereal fast. Stark was still asleep when I walked into our room. "Hey," I shook him. "Hey wake up!" His eyes opened tiredly.

"Ok I'm up I'm up. Oh, it's today isn't it?" He said and ran a hand through his golden brown hair.

"Yes. It's today. In two hours." I told him.

"Ah. Ok, I'm getting up." He climbed out of bed. I walked to our walk in wardrobe and took out Starks black suit and my black dress. I put his clothes on the bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I brushed my hair so it was smooth and shiny to the centre of my back, I also put on a little eyeliner and my black high heels.

Coming out of the bathroom I saw Stark fiddling with his tie. I walked over to him and took it out of his hands. I felt him studying my face as I tied it for him. When it was done I sighed and looked up at him. He kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"It'll be fine Z." He murmured and kissed the top of my head.

I sighed and pulled away. I put on some sun shades. I didn't cover my marks with make up. Neither did Stark.

An hour and a half later, we stepped into the black House of Night limousine, with Stevie Rae, Aphrodite and Darius all of whom had met Grandma Redbird because they sometimes came on my visits to see her.

Aphrodite had her hair pulled back looking sleek, glossy and formal. Stevie Rae's red gold curls reached her shoulders now, and her round face wasn't so round anymore. It looked less baby faced now, more adult and feminine.

The driver took us to the burial site. There was already a crowd of people around the coffin. We'd skipped the church part of the funeral, because we were unwelcome inside thanks to the step demon. I would have forced my way in an hour ago when it began, but Stark had convinced me it would only cause problems with Grandma's burial process. She didn't deserve that. So instead we arrived at the site where she was to be buried. Her dark coffin had a large bouquet of flowers on it.

The people around it stared at us, some wary, others admiring, but most scared. I noticed Heath was there too. The vicar said a few words, and then asked if anyone else wanted to. My mother did. I'd only just noticed she was there, and felt sick that she'd come here. She didn't deserve to be within miles of my Grandmother. And then she had the nerve to say how much she loved her and would look after her family for her. She never looked after me.

The step loser was there too. The one who'd sent me to die. It took all my pleading to Stark not to kill him or even confront him about it, not here, not now. I did notice John the attempt killer kept looking angrily, with a hint of worry at Stark.

I pushed it out of my mind. This day was for Gran and Gran only.

A tear ran down my cheek as she was lowered into the ground. All the people gathered threw in roses. I finally stepped forward, everyone watched silently as I whispered, "Goodbye my strong Grandmother. My teacher. My role modal. I'll miss you so much." Another tear ran down my cheek, and I dropped my cluster of lavender, it's lilac and pale green colours different from the roses. I'd picked it especially because of her lavender fields.

I blew a soft kiss to her, and then walked away.

The next day we were to meet with Grandma's lawyer to settle her will. Stark, my mother, sister, brother and step ass, were gathered around an oval, smooth wooden table with a middle aged lawyer.

"Ok, this is the will." He said and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. My sister sat up straight in her seat, stopping texting and grinned. Sick cow. She was probably thinking how much alcohol she could buy with Gran's money. I saw John the step loser looking angrily at me from across the table, his arm wrapped around my mother's waist as they sat on their chairs. My brother was messing around on his iPod with his earplugs in. I was so angry.

Stark took my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. I gritted my teeth. Let's just get this over with and get out of here, before Stark could kill him.

"To my darling daughter, I give you £10 of my money to buy yourself a back bone you weak daughter of mine, and a new husband because the one you have is a moron." The lawyer flushed red with embarrassment. My families mouths dropped, but I laughed out loud. Stark was grinning.

The lawyer cleared his throat. "Erm, to my granddaughter Michelle, I give you thirty pounds of my money and hope you buy yourself a skirt that covers your underwear, and make-up remover, I fear you need these things." I laughed out loud again and so did Stark.

The lawyer too seemed to be trying to hide a grin, but was now crimson. "To my Grandson Liam, I grant you nothing, because no amount of money in the world can save your helpless case." I was in hysterics. The lawyer laughed and so did Stark now.

"And John," The lawyer continued. "I give you ten pounds for a new personality." The lawyer forced himself to stop laughing and be professional, but Stark and I didn't.

"James Stark, I grant you my beloved late husband's White gold cuff links, and my Granddaughter, for the protection and love I know you can give her. Also there's a little something in the cuff link's box, it was my mothers. You'll understand what it's for when you see it." Stark and I had stopped laughing now. Stark looked honoured, and very proud. He met my eyes and I squeezed his hand lovingly.

"And finally, to my beautiful Granddaughter, Zoey Redbird, I grant you everything else I own, that I haven't granted in this will. That includes my house and all it's land, my money, everything. I know you'll have a good life with James, he's great. In brackets she put, 'and he's hot too.'.

My mouth was hanging, I let out a small laugh at the fact Stark now knew my Grandmother thought he was hot, and then started laughing hysterically at the things she'd said to my ex family.

They were all gaping at me, besides Stark and the lawyer who were smiling.

Mother shot into a standing position, fists balled angrily at her sides, her face was red with rage. "I've never been so humiliated in all my life!" She hissed loudly.

I laughed. "Now you know how I've felt all my life with you as a mother since you met the step loser." I told her.

John the demon stood up and hauled my mother out, my ex siblings trailing out, looking upset that they had got nothing. Michelle started texting again. The door shut behind them and I sighed. Stark was about to get up and follow them but I squeezed his hand and he sat bcak down.

"Thanks Mr. Gale. I would apologise for their behaviour, but I think you've found this gathering as amusing as I have, and take no offence." I smiled at him.

He nodded smiling. "Your Grandmother was a great lady, a dear friend. I'm truly sorry for your loss." He told me, and with a nod he left.

_Trinity_

"Ugh. Move it!" I growled to the bird thing guarding my door. It's tongue flecked into a hiss, but it did as it was told. Kalona had told them to obey my orders until he told them otherwise.

"Disgusting creatures." I muttered under my breath.

Walking along the hall, I banged on Erik's door. "Hey let me in!" I shouted.

The door opened a few seconds later. "Trinity, come in." He said with anticipating blue eyes.

I walked into his room. "So, whadya wa-" He began but I cut him off by pressing a kiss on his lips fiercely.

I pushed him against the door, still kissing him. "What do you think?_" _I murmured.

He pulled back for a second to say, "Ok, but what about the plan?" He asked.

I smirked and brushed my fingers down his cheek. "Don't worry, nobody saw me come in. Besides, you're the most important thing to me now. I love you Erik, and I-I'm scared that Zoey will stop us. I can't live in fear anymore!" I lied to him, putting on a frightened girls face.

He took my face in both his hands. "Don't worry my love, I will end your fear, along with Zoey and her clan. Our plan will work! Are you sure Kalona doesn't know about it?" He asked.

I grinned. "Of course he doesn't."

**OOoooOOh what's this plan? What's trinity up to? xx :D xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Wiser eyes

**Thx's for the reviews! Ava I'm sorry about your relative and I hope you found my chapter ok xx I'm i'll today, too tired because I was up all night reading the Hunger games: Mockingjay, which by the way is AWESOME. **

_Zoey_

"I'm not waiting any longer." Stark growled. "I'm going to kill him, _now._"

I rolled my eyes. "Then I'm coming. You're not going alone."

Stark smirked. "I'm not going alone. Darius will be coming too." He told me.

"I'm coming!" I told him.

"No, you're not." He said sternly.

"Don't tell me what to do Stark. This is my step dad who tried to kill _me. I _am coming." I hissed.

Stark's eyes narrowed. "Please stay here. I need to know you're safe." He sounded so sincere.

I had a moment of indecision before resolving. Stark won't control what I do. "Fine," I lied. "I'll stay."

He grimaced and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "That's my girl."

Little did he know his girl was planning how she could escape later to join him at her old house. I pushed the thoughts into the deepest corners of my brain, so that Stark couldn't read them without deep concentration.

He picked up his bow and quiver, putting it on his back. "I'll be back soon. Right after I kill your step dad." He grinned. Ohh, he was _loving_ this.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him stubbornly before he left.

The moment the door shut behind him, I ran for my converse. Quickly tying the laces, I pulled on a black hoodie, so I would be invisible in the darkness.

I pulled open my door and ran into a tall figure that was standing there. "Where do you think you're going Missy?"

Shane and Rusty.

"Don't tell me, Stark sent you to keep guard on me right? To make sure I didn't follow him." I narrowed my eyes speculatively.

Rusty grimaced. " I'm afraid so ma'am. We're under strict rules. You have to stay. I'm sorry."

I growled. "Fine. I'll stay." I Closed the door behind me and ran straight to my window. Sliding it open, I sat on it so my feet were dangling.

"Air, come to me." I instantly felt a breeze swirl around me and lift my hair. "Take me safely to the ground please air."

I jumped.

And slowly glided to the ground.

I got to my car, only to find Travis there. His face was grimaced. "Yeah, she's here." He said into the phone, and ended the call. I presume it was Shane, since he could just speak to Rusty through his mind

"Aww come on!" I said angrily to myself. "Get out of the way Trav." I growled and then instantly felt bad.

His face was sad with grief for Hazel. But he looked better than Alexia. He shook his head.

"Sorry Z. Starks orders." He said solemnly.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "Fine. Come with me."

He was clearly taken aback. "What?"  
"Come with me." I repeated.

He frowned in thought. I noticed that he was handsome, just like his brother. His scruffy blonde hair was ruffled from his fingers running through it. His deep blue eyes were different though. Older, wiser, solemn. Without warning I threw myself into a hug with him.

He stumbled a little, and then held me tightly.

"I miss her Z." He whispered.

I closed my eyes tightly. "I know." I replied just as quietly.

It was several seconds later that he pulled back with a sigh, and said, "Ok. Let's go."

Shane and Rusty came around the corner along with Sam and Decima. Trav must have called Rusty through his mind.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Decima smiled sweetly, her long red curls were tied up in a ponytail, with only a few hanging down. Sam had brighter red hair and had sky blue eyes to match Decima's.

He looked worried.

"Hey." I said to them.

"We thought to bring Dess, her affinity could help us tonight." Shane explained. "Sam doesn't want her going on her own."

I looked at Dess. She was slender and small even next to Sam's average height. He put an arm around her waist. Her affinity was if you made eye contact with her, if she wanted to she could freeze you on the spot for about sixty seconds.

I grimaced. "You don't have to come Dess. I don't want you getting hurt." I told her.

She smiled. "Don't worry about me. Besides, we don't expect much fight tonight do we? It's only one middle aged man."

I laughed. "I suppose."

We climbed into the car Decima on Sam's knee, and me on Trav's so we could just about fit while Shane drove.

Pulling up outside my house, we all looked intently at it. The lights were on, but it seemed rather peaceful. Where on earth was Stark?

"It doesn't look like Stark's got to him yet." Said Shane.

I frowned. "I'll call to him with my mind."

'_Stark? Stark where the hell are you?'_ I asked.

'_Sneaking around the back of your house. The place is absolutely packed with bikers.' _

I had a quick intake of breath, earning me a few anxious glances.

"Is Stark ok?" Dess asked.

I nodded. _'Stark don't go in there. Just hand on five minutes.' _ I told him.

He questioned me why, ad I said he'd find out.

I climbed out of the car, the others followed.

I took a deep breath. "Air, come to me." I said.

I felt a light breeze lift my hair and smiled. The fledglings felt it too.

"Air, I'd really appreciate it if you carried me and my friends onto the roof of my old house." I told it.

And then we were lifted into the air. The fledglings gasped in unison as the breeze took us higher and higher. I quietly landed on the roof, followed by the others.

I didn't dismiss Air, incase one of us fell. I ran up to the chimney. In this house, we had a big open fireplace. The chimney was big enough to climb down.

I swung my legs so they dangled down. The fire was lit. "Water, come to me." I said. I told it quietly to put out the fire, and it complied.

Dismissing it with thanks, I turned to my companions. "Let's go." I said, and let my self fall down the chimney. I had to hold my arms tightly against me so they didn't scrape on the walls. Shane wasn't going to fit.

Air made my landing graceful and painless. The fire wood wasn't hot, it was soaked cold.

There were three bikers in here. They hadn't noticed my entrance.

"Rumor has it he told him that if he couldn't do it, we'll all die." They were saying.

I ignored their voices and looked up the chimney, to see the Red vamps faces peering down at me. I gestured for them to step back.

"Air, make sure the three bikers can't scream." I whispered.

Suddenly, the biker that was talking made a choking noise.

"Fire, kill them, quickly." I told it. No matter how much I hated biker's recently, I didn't want to watch them die slowly. Well not right now anyway.

They dropped silently to the floor.

Then I whispered, "Air, push against the chimney walls so my friends can fit down.

There was a deep quiver as the house shifted.

Soot was shaken off the chimney walls, landing at my feet. Each of the four chimney walls broke apart, hovering in their positions as the floorboards creaked. I heard my mother yelp.

The fledglings jumped down, and we made our way through the house.

**I hope you enjoyed this chappie x) **

**Looooove JadeeXbooks xx xD :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Killing the steploser

**Heyy, I wasn't going to upload tonight, but I decided to anyway :) lol here you go... xD xx**

_Zoey_

The front door slammed against the wall as Stark and Darius burst in. Stark had an arrow hooked into his bow.

I held my hands up on instinct and then smiled. "Stark! Well how nice of you to join us!"

He grimaced angrily then narrowed his eyes at the five red vamps I'd brought. "I told you to keep her at the House of Night!"

Rusty shrugged. "Sorry. She's hard to keep hold of."  
I glared at Stark. "You are not controlling me Stark! Don't shout at them, I _did_ make it hard for them." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

Before we could say anything I heard a clatter on the stairs and spun around to see two bikers there. Both of them held a pen knife.

I quickly hijacked the knives making them soar threw the air into my palms. I laughed at their stunned expressions by me using air, and passed the knives to Darius who threw them both at the same time, straight into their chests. They dropped to the floor. Dead.

I whopped and high fived Darius. "What a team!" I laughed.

Decima bit her lip and Sam put his arm around her. "Decima, remember if we didn't do this, what they would have done to you with those knives. Remember what they did to Zoey." Sam said into her ear from behind her, and then kissed her cheek.

She shrugged. "I remember, I'm ok." She smiled at me.

I sighed. "Let's go then." I said and waltzed up the stairs.

We encounter two more bikers that were taken swiftly to their deaths. I almost walked into my brother, who looked half asleep carrying a glass of milk, on the landing.

His eyes widened for a moment at the company, and then said, "What are you doing here?"

I grinned. "Killing the step-loser." No point in lying.

Liam shrugged. "Can I have a say in this?"

"No." I replied frowning.

"Don't kill him. He bought me my new iPod." My brother seemed to pout.

"I said you can't comment! And he only bought you that as reward for not complaining about his views on me, the '_demon'_. Now get lost Liam." I told him jerking my thumb towards his door.

He started to turn when he saw Decima. "Mmm, _damn_ you're hot! You're welcome to come with me to my room beautiful. I like a fiery redhead." Liam's eyes were bright with antispation. I was about to slap him across the face when Decima took a gentle hold on Sam's wrist, a silent command to behave, and then stepped forward to look directly into Liam's eyes.

Liam was transfixed, staring intently into Dess's green eyes. He started to move a little slower, before he stopped moving altogether, frozen in motion.

I gaped in wonder. I'd never seen Decima freeze someone before.

"Huh. That's really cool Decima! How long's that last?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It can last from ten minutes to five hours. Who knows how long he'll freeze."

"Wow. Where've you been all my life?" I laughed with her and then walked over to my parents door where my mother was shouting.

"What was that sound! Those bikers need to get out! I don't know why they're here and I don't know what they're doing, but they're too loud and are leaving right now!" She yanked open the door in a white dressing gown and let out a gasp when she saw me.

"Good evening mother! I was hoping to see your beloved husband! Is he around?" I stepped past her with my group into her moderately sized, plain room.

John gasped and shot across the room to pick up his stripy dressing gown, pulling It on.

Stark laughed. "Nice boxers preacher, now on your knees."

The step-loser Glared furiously. "What are you doing in here?" He hissed advancing on us.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stay where you are." Stark growled pulling the bow to point directly at John's chest. Not that he needed to point it.

Step-loser stopped moving, but his face twisted like he was sucking a lemon. "How _dare _you point that device at me!" He raised a finger to point at the arrows point.

Stark took a step forward. "How dare you get those bikers to try and kill Zoey!" He roared.

I grimaced as a flash of the church ran through my head, and I felt a slender hand on my back. Decima's.

The step-loser took a shocked step back. "What?"

"Don't you play that!" I yelled pushing past Stark. "Those bikers took me to your church and almost raped me! If it wasn't for Stark-" I choked and felt him wrap an arm around my waist and pull me behind him.

"I hope you've said your prayers tonight John. You're about to meet that God of yours. I told you I'd send you to him one day didn't I? Though, I doubt he'll let you in." Stark grinned, re setting his bow.

"Goodbye." He murmured and shot.

"No!" My mother screamed and dove in front of the arrow.

"MUM!" I shouted.

The arrow now protruded from John's chest, not my mothers. I almost fainted. My mother swiveled around to look at her husband, lying on the floor, blood streaking onto the carpet from his open wound.

She shrieked and threw herself across his body weeping heavily. "Oh what have you done? What have you done to John?"

"Mum. Mum stop crying! He tried to kill me! Mum I almost got-"

"I don't care! YOU KILLED HIM!" She pulled the arrow out of his chest and turned, standing to face me. A drip of blood ran from the arrow to the floor and I winced. My mother looked crazy. She didn't care about what happened to me. Realisation was finally breaking through.

"Mum just stop this!" I yelled at her and took a step forward so we were only a few steps apart.

"No! You killed him!" She shrieked and launched at me, the arrow held in her fist so it pointed for me.

"Mum!" I yelled. She ran at me, the arrow about to break skin contact when Stark spun me so I was behind him, about to take the impact for me. "NO!" I yelled but heard a scream.

Darius had thrown a dagger-like blade, that sliced a cut along my mother's hand, making her drop the arrow.

"Arguugghhh!" She yelled clutching it in pain.

"You tried to kill me." I whispered, slowly walking out of Starks arms. "You _tried to kill me!_" I screamed and launched a fire ball at her.

And there we stood.

My mother and her husband, dead at my feet.

And I'd killed her.

**DUN DUN DUN! Zoey has killed her annoying mother and step-loser! MWHAHAHAHA! Ok thx for the reviews! Hope you liked! xD**

**Lurvv JadeeXbooks xxD x) :) :D xD xx**


	10. Chapter 10: Burning Boots

**I know it's been long! But I'm soooo soorry! I'm going to write now as much as I can! It's just I've been doing my GCSE's... still am. But I will upload at least once a week! hope you enjoy this chapter! xD :) xx**

**Lurv JadeeXbooks xD :) x) :D xx**

_Zoey_

"Mom?" I said weakly.

The events rushed at me like a tsunami. I'd killed my mother.

Everyone was silent around me, waiting for me to do something, to make sense of everything. But I couldn't. I just stood there shaking my head, staring down at her limp body, her chest blackened with soot.

I fell to my knees. "_Mom?" _

The woman who held me, picking me up after I'd fallen, told me bed-time stories, birthed me, didn't even twitch.

But she'd also tried to kill me.

Stark knelt on one knee next to me. "Zoey, we need to leave." He said gently, lightly pulling me to my feet.

I couldn't cry. I'd cried so much in this month that I just couldn't anymore. Like it was physically impossible.

I didn't feel my legs move as we walked out of the house. Only when my feet hit the pavement did I slightly understand the issues. Turning out of Stark's arms I whispered, "Get back." To everyone.

They walked cautiously to the other side of the road after a minute's hesitation. They watched.

I stretched my arms out at my sides, slowly raising them. As I did, the house set on fire, getting higher and higher as my arms rose until it was a blazing beacon in the darkness. And it just collapsed. The burning walls caved in as if the house was too tired and weak to even fight.

And with that, my energy receded, all of it just disappeared. My legs buckled and I fell into darkness.

I woke up in a room. A room I knew like the back of my hand, but a room I shouldn't be in.

It was my grandmother's bedroom. In her cottage where I had grown up. The room was large, and surprisingly modern. The floor was a light wood, on my left was a window with rich white velvet curtains, opened to show lavender fields and the woods beyond. There was a sleek white single couch in the left far corner of the room, along with a door that led into a walk-in closet. A large soft white rug adorned the floor under and around the huge bed, which had crisp white sheets stuffed with feather duvets. On the wall to my right was the door to the landing.

I had always loved this bed. It was a four poster with thin, flowing white-to-transparent curtains around it, pulled back and tied around the bed posts which were carved with ivy and flowers. It was massive, like the spacious room. But I loved it even more now, because Stark was in it, sleeping next to me.

I heard a bird sing outside and closed my eyes for a moment, wishing my whole life could be as peaceful as this. But of course it wouldn't be.

No peace for Zoey Redbird.

When I re-opened my eyes, Stark was inches away from my face, his warm breath caressing my own.

Our heads were still against the pillows as I felt his strong arm wrap around me. He pulled me close, to nestle in against his chest.

When I'd first met Stark, he was gorgeous. He was completely funny, cute and gentle. Now, I noticed, he was those things and so much more. He was protective, handsome, sweet, loving, and much more, but now he was a man. Not a young boy without a care.

A man.

And I loved him so much.

As he held me in a silent embrace that spoke legions, I knew that I always would.

"Zoey." He murmured. "I can hear what you're thinking." His voice was a soft whisper.

"I don't care." My voice matched his as I pressed my lips to his.

Warm, sweet and beautiful. Three words to describe it.

Rolling onto me, Stark made me forget my worries.

Later I made breakfast for myself in my new kitchen. _Count Chocola. _Just what I needed. I smiled to myself. Mmmm...

Stark grinned mischievously from the heavy light-wooden coloured table in the centre of the room, he was sat in one of the six chairs eating _Lucky Charms_. "Mmm, looks good." I commented on my breakfast.

"Sure does." Stark agreed appreciatively, staring at my legs that were only slightly covered by his T-shirt I wore.

I giggled, and it seemed like a weight off my chest. My mother was dead, yes. My grandmother too. But somehow, I find myself thinking they're probably better off where they are. Weather and people are probably a lot nicer in Nyx's realm.

I laughed at my own absurdity before sitting arose from Stark.

I had eaten my first mouthful when a knock sounded at the door.

I glanced up at Stark who was clearing away his bowl, but now wiped his hands on a cloth before walking to the door.

"Stark?" Asked Aphrodite. "May I?"

She _was _being polite.

Stark stepped back motioning her in before closing the door behind her with a confused look.

Aphrodite looked... happy.

"What's up?" I asked.

She grinned. "I come bearing gifts!" She tugged my arm until I was out of my chair, and she was leading me upstairs. I looked at Stark for help but he just laughed.

At her mercy, I let her lead me into mine and Stark's room.

"Zoey." She turned to me. "Here." She held out a little plastic shopping bag, plain and white.

Curiously, I took it, reaching inside to pull out something soft. A tiny pair of light pink booties.

They were the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"Aww!" I gasped. "Oh my god! You're pregnant?" I exclaimed delighted.

Aphrodite smiled and rolled her eyes. "No, silly. _You _are."

I dropped the booties.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'll upload soon! **

**Love, JadeeXbooks xD :) x) :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11: Reborn

**_HELLO! _I thank you all for reviews (As usual) And my new fans too for your great comments! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as muh as I liked writing it!**

**Lurvv JadeeXbooks :) x**

_Zoey_

"What?" I spluttered as the ice cold shiver ran down my body. _Pregnantpregnantpregnant. _The word dominated my thoughts, muddling all others into a grey haze.

I stumbled back and sat on the bed for balance.

"No." I whispered. "I can't be. Not after-" I didn't say the name of my lost child. _Julie._

I choked as the tears formed. Aphrodite looked shocked and upset at my reaction before it dawned on her. "Oh Zoey it's ok. That won't happen again, I promise you!" She knelt before me as I cried, lifting my eyes to meet hers. "I've seen her born. I've seen the future." She smiled reassuringly.

"The future can change." I sobbed.

Aphrodite shook her head and whispered softly. "Not this one. I'm sure of it."

Stark burst through the doors, seeing my stricken face he immediately took Aphrodite's place before me.

"Zoey? What's wrong?"

"You can read my mind, don't you know?" I hissed, but then felt instantly sorry I did. "I'm sorry."

He paused. "I won't read your mind Z, because I thought you didn't want me to."

I cried and threw my arms around him. "Stark I'm pregnant!" I told him and buried my face in his chest to avoid looking into his eyes.

I felt him tense up around me. "Then why are you crying?"

I stopped and leant back to look at him. He looked hopeful and overjoyed, but confused at the same time.  
"Because, what if I lose her like Julie?"

His expression shifted into being fiercely protective. "That won't happen."

I smiled sadly at him. I had to trust Stark, he would keep me safe.

"Wait- did you say _she?"_ He beamed. "As in a girl?"

I giggled. "No Stark, as in 'she the boy'." I replied sarcastically. "Of course it's 'she as in a girl'."

He pulled me so close against him, his lips skimming my neck. "Goddess as my witness I'll keep you safe, or die trying." He told me into my hair.

"Let's hope for the latter." I grinned.

The following weeks past in a blur. Living away from the House of Night was strange, but living in Gran's –my– house seemed the most natural thing I could have done. Every morning as I gazed out of the kitchen window as I washed up my cereal bowl, I saw fields of lavender swaying, bordering a huge forest of deep bottle green.

Nala was even brought here, purring softly from her kitty castle in the living room. She was as arrogant toward Stark as ever, but it I entered the room she immediately sucked up to him as if to show me she was playing nice.

The sky a crystal blue and scattered with the odd white fluffy cloud, it seemed as if everything was perfect, synchronized flawlessly to make my life amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if woodland animals swooped in through the windows to sing and dance with me as if I were _Snow White. _

I felt older. Most kids my age would be enjoying their newfound freedom being eighteen brings.

I was at home, pregnant and washing up in my very own sink.

How domestic.

But I liked it, I never had been like normal people anyway.

Stark appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around me, stretching a little further than normal to circle my eight-month-baby-bump.

"Hello you." He whispered in my ear, swiveling me around so he could face the unborn babe. "And hello you." He laughed. "Where did that come from?"

"Your pants." I grinned mischievously and put my arms around his neck.

He laughed. "How are you feeling today? No apples with cheese or violent rages?"

He spoke of my craving for apples with cheese (Which you should totally combine, it's so good!) and my angry mood swings the baby brought.

"None."

"If the baby caused all that she's going to be as unpredictable and weird as you." He joked.

I laughed and mock punched him. "Weird!"

I pulled me close again. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that your completely normal and eat normal things?"

I thought about it with a smile. "No. I don't want to be normal."

"Good. Normal's boring."

I felt a sudden shiver run through me, like I was being watched. Stark tensed, sensing the same as I.

A caw sounded and I swirled around just in time to see the mocker flee from my window, from which it had been watching us.

I cried out as Stark roared and ran out the door, picking up his bow and arrows that were hung up on the back of it.

"Stark be careful!" I hastily followed him out.

For some reason my powers had stopped working again, so I could only watch as Stark closed his eyes and fired the arrow into the air, expecting it to hit his target if he didn't even aim at it.

But it didn't.

It shot up, and came straight back down.

"Stark!" I cried, running toward him and shoving him out the way as the arrow pierced the soft green ground, exactly where Stark had just been stood.

"Oh goddess." I whispered running a hand through his hair. "That was too close."

"It didn't work!" He growled aimlessly pacing across the lawn.

"Maybe it's something like mine, like to do with the baby."

"It didn't work!" He snarled, lifting his bow and aiming this time, directly at the mocker disappearing over the trees. This time the arrow hit.

The creature screeched as it fell, landing in the forest with a slam.

After a few deep breaths Stark turned to face me. "My gift isn't working."

"I saw."

"Why?"

I thought about it, and decided to tell him my theory. "I did some research, and not many vampyre gifted have been pregnant –as there is so few of us- so I honestly have just guessed that the baby is using the powers for something. Or they just… go?"

The last part sounded like a question.

"My daughter, the powers are being used by your child." Nyx's voice chimed from behind me.

And there she stood in all her ethereal beauty. Raven hair groomed meticulously (Though I presumed it was effortless) into streaks that looked almost blue and purple.

I won't even describe the dress's beauty. You can simply imagine.

"Nyx! Hi!" I exclaimed to her amusement. "Erm, what do you mean?"

"Your gifts are being taken by your child by my permission, so it can grow it's own gift naturally. It use's yours as a… template as such. Like you provide it with food and water, you also provide it's gift. I have never allowed this before to the children of my gifted. But you are my _chosen _gifted, and your children will be very special indeed." She smiled. "Congratulations my daughter and son, it's always good for life to continue after life is lost." And then she evaporated.

And that was that.

**I hope you liked it! I'll write soon,**

**Jade x**


End file.
